Morning Dusk
by ILuvQuileuteBoys
Summary: Nessie is determined to make Jake hers. But she isn't sure if he loves her! WARNING: Lemons, Marriage, Pregnancy, and stuff like that so if thats the kind of story you like! Here it is! UPDATED EVERY WEEK! (i promise :)
1. Chapter 1

My whole life it's been Jacob. Me and him. No one else. Just us. He never left me alone when I needed him. If I was crying he would stay with me until I fell asleep, just running his fingers through my hair and holding me. If I was confused about something I couldn't tell my family...he was there. Ready to listen. He never judged me but always made sure I was safe. Sometimes he would tell me about his life and I would comfort him. He's always been a brother type figure to me...Well at least he thinks so. I've always been in love with him. Even when I was little. But I never told anyone.

Now things are different. I feel more attached to him than ever. When he's around I get nervous and butterflys rampage in my stomach, leaving me breathless. I can't help myself. It just happens. When we're apart, I just feel sadened in a way. This tugging feeling in my body tells me to go back to him. I don't know if he's ever felt it too, but I think we're getting closer. Even if he doesn't show it.

I know about the imprinting. I know that we are soul mates. I found this out one day when I visiting Emily. I over heard them talking. "How much longer do you think it's gonna take, Sam? I'm routing for him ya know?" Sam replied to her with "Not that much longer. Have you seen how he's been looking at her lately. He's her imprint. It won't take long if she has feelings for him." It was obvious from that day forwad I was having these feelings for a reason.

But for now we're just this. Friends. I can't seem to get him to show any affection towards me.

WHen we're together all I want is for him to wrap his arms around me and kiss me. I want to know that he is mine and that he isn't going anywhere. But he won't budge.

But tomorrow I will make it happen. At the bonfire. Maybe Jake will have a change of heart. Maybe he can love me.

* * *

THANKS for rreading. I know this chapter is boring! But it's necessary!

Please review! I would love to know if you like it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Renessme's POV

* * *

a"Can I come get you at eight? Would that be ok? I wouldn't want to be late." The text was from Jacob about the eight is only four hours from now. Instead of complaining I just texted back "sure, that's fine :)" the sooner I get to see him the better!

"Cool, i'll be there! Talk to you then!" I replied to his text with a smiley face and connected it to its charger.

"Rosalie?" I yelled her name from my room even though she could hear me no matter how loud I say it. She walked into my bedroom in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, honey?" She smiled and closed the door. I sighed.

"I need some adivce..." she nodded "...about Jake and me..." She smiled

"Oh, boy. I knew that one was coming. What do you want to know." I loved how she was always here for me. It isn't like my parents aren't...but I can't talk to them about this stuff. They don't really want me with Jake anyway.

"Well..." I couldn't get the words out "I think I might...try to... ya know. But I don't know..." But she cut me off.

"You wanna make a move but you're scared he won't except you? I know. Your dad has ben telling everyone. He is always in your head Nes, remember." Of course she already knows. My dad's a douch like that.

" I think I have feelings for him. But... I don't know if he feels that way about me. He doesn't ever flirt with me or anything like that so i'm scared that if I try it will ruin everything. I don't want to ruin what we have. He's my best friend. I can't loose him, Rose." Confusion just arose in my chest."Stop worrying about it, Nez. Make your move. Trust me...it will be okay. Maybe he is waiting for you to make the move because he doesn't want to ruin your friend ship... Honestly, there is nothing for you to worry about!" She smiled, stood up and walked out of my room. How does she know anyting? Seriously!

After our little convosation I jumped in and out of the shower in a matter of minutes and picked a sun dress out of the closet in Jake's favorite color. Ocean Blue. I paired it with some white flip flops.

I asked Alice if she would do my hair after I realized that I was almost out of time and he would be here any minute. She put it in a side braid and pulled out some of my layers all over my head.

"Alice, it's looks so good, thanks!" I told her when she left the room. She loved doing my hair. WHich i am completely okay with.

"Nessie?" I heard someone shout my name from downstairs. It had to be Jake. How is he already here. I glanced at my bedside clock "7:52" Oh damn.

I grabbed my phone off of it's charger and ran from my room. Jake was standing by the front door talking to my mom. He had on the usual jeans and a v neck t-shirt. Nothing special.

"Hey! You ready?" He smiled as he talked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I hugged my mom before leaving the house. " Is 12:00 okay? Please?" She nodded her head and told me not to be late. I followed Jake out to his jeep and got in.

"So, we have like an hour to do nothing. So... if you want to we can go watch tv at my house or something." Oh damn. I'm nervous enough. But I can't tell him no he might not understand why.

"Yeah that's fine. But why did you pick me up nowif we have an hour?" I asked

"Well, I wanted to hang out. I feel like you are avoiding me." That is true. So he wants to hang out with me?

"You're so sneaky!" I playfully smacked his arm. "I'm not avoiding you i'm just..." I stoped before I said something I can't take back.

"You're just what?"

"Busy. I'm very busy Jacob." We both laughed because we both knew I was lying.

"Okay,well if you hate me you can just say so. I won't cry. I promise."

"I don't hate you I love you." I sat back in my seat and snorted. Does he really think I hate him.

"Well that's good because I love you too." He pulled the car in the drive way of his small little house. It was a nice house. But everytime I went over to see Jake there were like five other people. I guess that's what happens when you're alpha. I got out and walked to the door which was open. And to my surprise the whole house was empty. I couldn't hear anyone.

"Wow. Your house is empty. That's a first." He chuckled.

"Yeh, I told everyone I was hanging out with you tonight and if they came over, I would kick them out." I smiled. I had complained the last time we hung out about all the people and how we never really got to hang out just us.

'Thank you. That's sweet." I walked into the living room and flew myself down on the couch, pulling my feet under me. Jake followed and started looking for a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked me but I just shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, then, i'll surpise you."

He put in a movie and sat down next to me on the couch. My heart started racing and I started sweating when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

A few minutes into the cheesey horror movie he picked out, he asked me if I was okay. "If you don't want to watch this movie I can change it."

"Nah it's okay." I took a chance and leaned my head on his shoulder snuggling up to his side. He didn't say anything about it but I ffelt him tense up. But a few minutes later he loosened up and pulled me closer. His body was hot like mine, but a lot hotter. The heat calmed me down and my heart stopped racing. I suddenly got really tired and couldn't hold my eyes open. So I let them close.

"Nes, are you still awake?" he ran his fingers through my hair as he asked me.

"Yeah, i'm awake..." I sat up "Sorry, i'm kinda tired. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Don't apologie, it's fine. If you want to sleep instead of goto the bonfire it's fine." He laughed "I'm sure everyone would understand."

"No, it's fine do you want to go now?" I went to stand up and he pulled me back down by my arm. "I'm serious."

"We don't have to go, I actually don't want to go anyway." Well he's pretty damn determined to keep me here.

"um, why?"

"Can we talk about something?" Oh. My. God. WHat?

"Uh, I guess."

"Do you think that...maybe...well...um." Here we go.

"Mhm?"

"I can't say it. I'm sorry. I just. I'm scared to. So..." I cut him off mid sentence and grabbed his hand. I saw what he was thinking.

"I do. I've been to scared to say anything. I thought maybe you wouldn't feel the same way. But..." then he kissed me. Both hands on either side of my face. Tracing his thumbs on my cheeks. I wraped my hand around his neck and one hand on the back of his head pulling him closer. He moved one hand onto my waist pulled me close to his chest. I pulled back to gasp for air and he let go. He watched me as I sat down how I was just looked at each other for a moment. I've known this guy my whole life, and I've never touched him this way. Our lips have never touched like that.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stop. I've been wanting to do that for months now." He said it while he watched me.

"No. Thankyou. I've been waiting for you to do that for months. I was kind of angry that you were ignoring me." His smile dropped.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was trying not to attack you. These past few months you've just became extremely attractive to me I guess. And plus, because of the imprinting thing your dad told me that you had to make the first move. You had to tell me that you wanted to be with me. I wasn't allowed." My dad, trying to control everything. That's so typical.

"So...what are we? Are we still friends?" i asked.

"Renessme. I want to be more than friends, eventually. But I don't want to push it." His reply was sincere.

"You want to date?"

"Can we not label it...can we just let it happen as it goes?"

I smiled. " I would like that, Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

I made it home at around 11:57 and I don't even remember falling asleep. I didn't sleep at Jake's because we were talking for hours. Our conversation turned into something about french fries...then mashed potatoes...To be honest I don't even know. But he drove me home and kissed me goodnight. It was sweet. And scary.

When I fell asleep I ended up having a nightmare about him getting mad at me and attacking me. Emmett woke me up by shaking me and yelling. He said I was screaming so loud that he though someone was killing me. But it was just a nightmare I explained.

I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and shaved. Then I put on a pair a shorts and a t-shirt from my dresser. when I got downstairs no one was home. I guess emmett left when I got in the shower and everyone else was doing there own thing. But I can never be sure. Sometimes I will be singing to myself or something and someone will come out from hiding and it's kind of embarrassing. But, oh well.

Instead of staying at the house I got my keys and decided I would drive around for a bit. Maybe find something to do.

I got into my car and started going through my purse looking for my keys. My phone ell out of the pocket showing four new text messages. Before starting the car I went through them to see if any of them were important. I had 2 from Alice and 2 from Jacob. Jacob's read "Hey, I'm gonna be at my dad's house till late tonight so if you want to stop by I would love that. :)" Aw how sweet I thought! The other one just read "...please?" He's so adorable.

I put the car and drive and drove it down the driveway. I noticed the sky was a dark shade of grey and realized that it would probably start raining any minute now. So I sped up my car in hopes of getting to Billy' s house quicker.

When I arrived at the old red house I noticed a yellow and black camaro sitting in the drive way. It's not something you would normally see at the Black house!

I fished my cell phone out of my purse and got out of the car. Before taking a few steps forward I evaluated the camaro. It was fairly new. Maybe a 2012. I couldn't see the license plates from where I was standing but instead of walking around and looking like an idiot I just started making my way to the door. I sighed. I guess i'll find out when I get inside. I stepped up onto the low porch and reached to knock on the door. But before my hand even touced it i opened. "hey Nes!" Jacob smiled and pulled me into a big bear hug. "I have someone for you to meet! " He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. He dragged me into the cute little living room and that's when I saw her. She was standing next to man a little taller than her. She was wearing shorts showing her long, tan, perfectly skinny legs. Her hair was a dark black color and mid-back length. Her face looked a lot like Jakes. She had really strong cheek bones and eyes just like his. She was obviously and unmistakabley, his sister Rebecca.

I've never met Rebecca but I know she caused her family a lot of pain in the past. Her mom died when she as five and when she entered her teenage years got in a lot of trouble with drinking and partying. But she met a guy when she was 19 and he straightened her out. She stopped drinking and they got married. They moved to hawaii so he could surf professionally and she refused to come back. I guess if I was in her shoes I wouldn't either.

"Rebecca this is Renessme. Renessme, Becca." He introduced us and she smiled and shook my hand.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you. This is my husband ,Aden." She introduced me to her husband who was tall and muscular. He was tan and had light brown short hair. On his left arm was a tattoo with cursive writing on it.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled at her and looked back at Jacob. He was smiling. I guess he's just happy she's back. We spent about an hour all talking. From what I gathered Rebecca and her husband had come back just to visit. But Billy told me she refused to come back because La Push and Forks "made her drink".Why the change of heart?

Jacob touched my arm while no one was watching and asked me if I was ready to leave. And of course I was. Rebecca came of as really sweet and kind but I could feel her tense up from across the room. Something about her feels bitter and cold. She isn't happy and I don't like to be around people like that. I don't know how I can feel stuff like that but it was giving me a head ache. Jake and I said our goodbyes and we left in my car.

"So, what do you think of her? " He asked me as soon as we pulled out of the drive way.

"She came acrossed as nice but..." I wasn't sure how to state the sentence.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I just got the vibe that she isn't happy. She felt bitter. I don't think she's happy. Why is she here anyway? Like why did she come?" I looked over at him and he his forhead wrinkled up as he kept his eyes on the road. "Jake?"

"Well. My dad told her that I met someone and said 'she's the one' so Becca had to come and approve of you."

"Why? She came here all the way from Hawaii to see your girlfri..." I stopped before the word slipped out. But it was to late.

"Girlfriend?" he laughed "Anyway, Yeah. Before she left she told me that if I met someone that she had to approve, She always looked out for me and I promise her that I would never date anyone she didn't approve of. So she came here, just to meet you."

"And did she?" I asked with antisipation

"I think she likes you." he pulled my car onto the beach and parked it turning the key and shutting down the car "Who wouldn't?"

I smile at his comment. He was so sweet. How did I get this lucky? Do I even deserve him?

I don't know a lot about Rebecca. They don't talk about her that much. But over the years I've heard little bits about her life. When I was younger I asked who she was and why she didn't live here anymore. I know that she used to get into a lot of trouble with Sam and Leah. Like sneaking out, using drugs, drinking, and being brought home by the police. Sue baisicly raised her because Billy couldn't keep her under control. The woman I just met was sweet and polite. A person with a past like that doesn't change that easily. There has to be more to the story besides she just met the guy of her dreams and he changed her. I wanted to ask Jake but I hesitated until it just spilled out. "What happened to Rebecca Jacob?" I looked over and he was getting out of the car. He started walking to the sand and I followed. I didn't think he heard me until he replied.

"I don't know if I should tell you." He said it in a very sturn voice.

"please? I've never gotten that kind of vibe from a person, She really confuses me." I begged him to tell me.

"Um... Nes" he stopped and we sat down on a large piece of drift wood. "If I tell you. You can't tell her that I told her. You can't say anything about this at all. Last time anyone even brought up the subject some really bad stuff happened with Bec. Just don't say anything." I nodded and stuck out my pinky for a pinky promise. He smiled and shook it and continued with his story. "When Rebecca was a teenager she would sneak out of the house with Leah. They would go to random parties with random people and get drunk. The police would get called and they would get brought home by the cops. By the time Becca was sixteen she was a complete alcoholic. She would come home drunk and beat the shit out of Rachael. One time Rachael ended up in the hospital and Becca went to JUV. It didn't help her and when she got to come home it all started again. Everyone tried to help but nothing phased her. One night she snuck out. It was maybe 2 in the morning and Sue went to check on her and she was gone. We called the cops but they said we needed to wait 48 hours to file a missing persons report. After a couple of hours Leah came to our house in hysterics saying her and Becca got split up at a party and she was no where to be found. She was gone for four days. The police called us and said they found a half naked girl on the beach an she was in intensive care at the she was at the party someone drugged her and kidnapped her. Who ever it was raped her and beat her, then dumped her like trash on the beach. She was half frozen and her body shut down because of all the drugs and alcohol going through her system. She didn't wake up for a week. They never found out who did it. We think Rebecca remembers but he looked like but when the cops asked her about him she started screaming and throwing things, hitting people. We stopped pushing her and pretty much gave up on ever finding out who did it. But after all of that she changed. She didn't leave her room. Barely talked. She met Aden somewhere along the way and they just kinda clicked. He is the only person that she trusts. I mean, the only person. She doesn't let anyone else do anything for her except him. It's actually really sad. She could be so much happier right now but she just put on a front and pretends to be okay.'

"Why did she start?" It was the first thing that came to my mind. to say.

"She knows something we don't. It's pretty big. But when she found out she kinda went off the deep end." He said.

"Wow. That's awful." He looked over at me and I could feel him just breaking down. I wrapped my arm around his and leaned my head on his shoulder. His warmth wrapped around me like a blanket. I sighed. "Can I just cuddle with you all day?" I looked up at his face. He was smiling.

" Well...if you wanted to. I think I could have that arranged." He put his free hand on my cheek and pushed my hair behind my ear. His dark brown eyes studied my face. "You're so beautiful. Did you know that?" I laughed. That was cute. He leaned in and pressed his warm lips against mine, moving his hand down to my neck.

"Hey, whoa..." I jumped out of Jacob's arms as the familiar voice ranged out. I looked over to see Quil standing there. He had a shirt on which was strange... "That's different...I didn't know you two were a thing now." His mouth turned up at the corners. He was trying not to laugh. A little girl with butt length hair ran up to Quil's side grabbing his arm. It was clair. She just turned twelve a couple months ago but she is already one of the most beautiful girls i have ever seen. She is definitly going to drive quil nuts. He's going to be beating them off of her with a stick.

"Uhhh..." Jake was at a lost for words.

"No need to explain. We'll talk later." He pointed at Jacob. "And Nessie, you're looking beautiful today as always." Clair hit his arm and marched away. "She wants me." He said allowed. I laughed.

"Yeah, and you're legos." I replied.

"Well I better go catch the demon child." He started walking away and then shouted over his shoulder "Practice safe sex! Jakes ready to pounce on you." Was he serious.

"Sex?" I looked at Jake and said it in a confused tone of voice. Sex and Jacob have never been talked aobut in the same subject. I've never thought about it. But come to think of it it isn't as repulsive as it would have sounded a year ago. "What does he mean..." He cut me off.

"Nothing Nes, it's nothing." He started to blush. Oh. My. God.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with sex sure."

"Are you a virgin?" I asked it as quickly as I could to avoid awkwardness. He looked away and then looked back and then looked away again.

"Nessie. What do you want me to say? I never met the right girl. You're the right girl. My virginity is yours. I'm waiting for you." He never said something so sweet. I know we're talking about sex and all but that was really sweet.

"What exactly are you waiting for?"

"I promised your parents I would never touch you like that unless we were married. So Marriage, If you ever want to marry me."

"Of course I do. But I don't know if I can control myself until then. Honestly." That is the most perverted thing I've ever said around him.

"You're gonna have to my dear." He kissed my fourhead.

We started making out away back to the car. Holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

After I got home from the beach with Jacob I went to my room and watched a movie. To much was going through my mind to focus my time on anything else. Our relationship is so confusing. I don't know if we're together, but he said he wants to marry me. I need to define this relationship. I don't want to just be buddies anymore. I want to know that if I try to kiss him or do other things with him he won't push me off. How do I know that he doesn't see me as a little girl anymore. I made a large grunting sound and threw myself into the large pile of pillows on my bed.

I need to find out what is going through his head. And there is only one person I can convince to tell me.

I jumped from my bed and grabbed a hoodie.I need to talk to Embry.

Running would be faster than driving, so I jumped from my balcony and proceded through the forest. The moonwas full tonight and it was lighting the forest. I easily darted in and out of them to find my way. When I got to the river I crouched down and pushed myself across the river. I stayed alert and listened for wolves. I didn't hear anyone.

I made it to the edge of the forest and looked out at the house lit in the darkness. It was small but it was never moved out of his mom's house. She needed him for reasons no one ever told me. I've never met her. From what I know though she's white and not part of the tribe. Obviously, she lied about who his dad was. We know he's either jakes brother, or sam or quil's brother. Embry won't tell me what I need to know, unless I bribe him. And I know I can easily find out who his dad is. I know he wants to know. I placed a foot on the stone path leading to the wooden front door. I knocked three times and waited for someone to come. I heard light foot steps and then a turnof a lock. Embry's mom opened the door. She didn't even have to ask "I assume you're here for Embry." She said it sharply, but i could feel that it wasn't meant to sound rude. It felt as though she was stressed and aggrivated.

"Yeh, um I need to speak with him. Is he here?" She looked at me and then opened the door to let me in.

"He's in his room. Last door on the right." She smiled and then closed the door, leaving the room. I walked down the hallway to the last door on the right. and knocked on the door.

'Come in.' he shouted. I opened the door and stepped in. It was a plain room. Nothing to special. The walls were a nice shade of blue and he had a few shelves. "What do you want?" He put emphasis on the word 'you'. I closed the door and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You tell me what's going on in Jake's head, I'll find out who your dad is." I spit it out and didn't try to explain. I just went straight to the point.

"Ummm..."

"No. That's it. spill." he laughed at me.

"ANd how are you going to find out? ANd you know I can't tell you. He'll yell at me!"

"I can find out by the end of the week. I have connections my dear. And he'll never know. I prom prom." I pointed my pinky finger in his direction. He glared at me.

"Nes, i'm not sure I want to know..." his voice trrailed off.

"It's only one out of three guys and none of them are that bad. Tell me. Please. It would solve so many problems in my life right now and i could do the same for you. C'mon." I literlly begged him.

"I'm not telling you until you find out. I can't risk telling you for nothing." he laughed "But deal" He shook my pinky. Me and Embry have always been good friends. We've grown closer over the years as most of the pack moved on. Now it's just Jake,Quil, and Embry. Me and Leah had a nice friendship until she decided she wasn't going to imprint on anyone and she should just move on with her life. "Now tell me, Nes. How are you going to find out. I've already tried. What do you have that I don't?" He asked

"Carlisl and Sue work at the hospital you were born at...so it won't be weird if i'm at the hospital. I'l just sneak in and pull the files." I told him

"I've seen my birth certificate. There is no name on it."

"Your files might have more information. Ya never know. And if it's not in there i can find out other ways." He just looked at me funny.

"Why haven't you offered to do this for me until now?" He's right. I've never offered to help him.

"Cause I figured you would find it out on your own. I thought if you wanted help you would ask for it." I stopped and looked his face over. He could easily be any of the guys brothers and we would believe it. He doesn't significantly look like any of the other guys. "Who do you think your father is?" He was drawn back by my question. He looked puzzled.

"I don't know. Jake and Quil have been my bestfriends forever. We were all raised together. It would be weird to picture either of them being my brothers."

"What about Sam?"

"There's no way he can be my dad. I've already looked at that one. His dad was in jail when I was "concieved". It's not possible. " Well we can mark off that one. I thought back to a conversation me and Jake had a long time ago. Maybe two years ago. It was Embry's birthday and the anniversary of Jacob's mom's death. Jake told me about how she died in a car wreck. He said that she was hit by a drunk driver

"What about Billy? Jake's mom died the same day you were born." he looked away and stared at the wall. He had obviously already thought this one through.

"I've thought about it. I always think about that. I don't think that it was a coincience." He was right.

"And quil's dad?"

"It's possible..." he stopped and took adeep breath "But I just don't understand how all of this happened. I don't understand why she won't just tell me the truth. She doesn't know i'm a wearwolf. She doesn't know that I know. When I was little she told me that my dad ran off and didn't want me. I just believed it." he started to look frustrated. He started fidling his fingers together.

"It's okay! We'll find out for sure , okay?" I leaned across the bed and gave him a hug. "But you need to tell me everything! I mean everything!" He shooked his head.

* * *

**Author's note: I know that this chaper is off the wall but this was something I wanted to include that will help later on! So yeah. **

**And please review! That would be awesome. **


End file.
